


The One in Control

by Kitty_Yoonmin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Choi San, Edging, Fingering, Light dom/sub undertones, M/M, Overstimulation, Top Jeong Yunho, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Yoonmin/pseuds/Kitty_Yoonmin
Summary: Yunho is used to being the one in control. San has always been somewhat of a pillow-princess when it came to their sex life. Until now, that is. Now, he wants to try to be the one calling the shots. It’s different, but not bad. Not bad at all.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	The One in Control

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ It's been a while since i last posted, but here we are again. I got this prompt in my cc a couple of months ago, sorry for the wait, but exams and collage in general really does take a lot of time. I also helped beta-read my lovely, lovely friend's amazing Yunsan fic. I would definitely recommend for anyone interested in Yunsan to read it, it is absolutely amazing and she worked so hard on it. 
> 
> Her work; "Meet me where the falling stars live"; https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142537
> 
> Seriously, go and give it a read, it is absolutely amazing. She absolutely deserves all the love and support, so please <3 
> 
> Anyways, i hope you'll enjoy this as well!

Any other day, the roles would have been reversed. Yunho wasn’t used to being the one letting go, not used to not being the one in control. On any other day, he would be the one calling the shots, the one who set the pace. Today however, San was the one calling the shots. The smaller of the two had been begging his boyfriend for weeks now, for a chance to be the one to have control, just once. Week after week of a sulky and pouty boyfriend, constantly whining and begging to be given the reins just one time – and to absolutely no one’s surprise; Yunho had caved in. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust San to be the one controlling a scene, far from it. But he knew his boyfriend. San had always been somewhat of a pillow-princess. He enjoyed not having to do too much work when it came to pleasure and their sex life in general. Which honestly suited Yunho just fine, as he much preferred being the one giving.

It wasn’t that Yunho didn’t like to receive pleasure. He really did. However, nothing could ever beat the view he got, when he was the one on top of San, watching how pleasure would take over his entire being; how his thighs would shake, his toes curl and his teeth slowly but surely sinking deeper and deeper into his lower lip. How his smooth skin would slowly become decorated with shiny pearl-like beads of sweat as his body was working overtime trying to deal with the intense pleasure building up from within. Nothing could beat that. But seeing San sitting on their bed, only clad in a pair of tight black boxer-briefs and Yunho’s slightly oversized white long-sleeved shirt, falling over his body almost like a dress would, the neckline falling low and his body, effectively exposing his collarbones completely, his lips set in a petulant pout, and his best puppy eyes trained directly on Yunho; he caved.

Which all let to his current position; lying on his back, his hands tied together above his head with the black and white tie Seonghwa wore at MAMA – he really would have to apologize for that one later, and of course; completely naked. San was sitting on his thigs, the black boxer-briefs long forgotten, discarded somewhere on the messy floor behind them. The white long-sleeved shirt he was wearing had seen better days; it was worn out, the material stretched thin and doing absolutely nothing to hide neither his nipples nor his hard and somewhat leaking cock, the latter of the two already creating a wet and sticky patch on the shirt. Yunho’s own cock wasn’t much better off. It was hard, currently lying against his sweat and pre-cum covered stomach. It felt as though it was pulsating, a constant stream of blood being transferred down south with every moan and movement San made, constantly leaking tiny, small beads of pre-cum and the angry red color turning darker by the minute.

Yunho had to admit, although he loved the feeling of being inside of San, setting the pace and feeling his cock be squeezed tightly by the others tight and wet heat; this was also pretty good. San wasn’t just sitting on his thighs to look pretty.

“Fuck baby, that feels so good. Keep going baby,” Yunho said, “So good for me baby, you’re so good for me.”  
“Shut up, Yunho,” San moaned, as he grinded down on Yunho’s thighs, “You just have to, ah fuck, lie there, and look pretty. S-shouldn’t say a word, just, ah fuck, fuck, fuck, just let me use you for my pleasure. And t-then maybe, maybe I’ll give you something too.”  
“Yes sir,” was all Yunho answered, with a lighthearted tone, as he discreetly rolled his eyes. San was so domineering it was adorable – probably not what the younger wanted to hear, but still.

San picked up the pace, grinding his ass down onto Yunho’s solid and smooth thighs, the bottom part of his cock and his balls rubbing against said thighs, creating a deliciously pleasurable friction. To be honest, San was incredibly happy he had rubbed the excess lube from when he was opening himself up, onto Yunho’s thighs when he was done – honestly it had actually been mostly to annoy the older, as San knew he hated the feeling of the sticky lube on his body, but now, it did the both of them a favor.

“My pretty and good little boy,” San moaned, as he let his hands wander up Yunho’s body, enjoying the soft skin under his palms. Yunho’s body was one of San’s absolute favorite types of bodies. His lean and muscled body was strong, but also soft and nice. He had the perfect body for a boyfriend. “You’re making me feel so good baby, don’t you just love knowing how good you make me feel? Lying there, and b-being good for me? So, so good for m-me.”

“Of course, bab-“ Yunho didn’t get a chance to say any more than that, before San leaned forward, and placed his lips against Yunho’s, capturing them in a messy kiss. His tongue pressing into the others mouth, and their teeth clashing. Whenever San got a bit too worked up, he couldn’t control his own movements, and their kisses often ended up becoming a bit more harsh than intended. But Yunho didn’t mind. He loved it, in fact.

Whilst Yunho was distracted by San’s lips, San let his right-hand travel from Yunho’s chest and downwards to his hard and leaking cock. Yunho let out a strangled moan, as San squeezed his cock in his hand.

“Does that feel good baby?” San asked, as he pulled back from their kiss, a thin string of spit connecting their lips.  
“Mmm yes,” Yunho moaned, as he buckled his hips upwards and into San’s fist, wanting him to do more. He oh so desperately wanted San to move his hand, to do something, anything really. But he didn’t. Not yet at least. He kept his hand steady on the elder’s shaft, the same amount of pressure and no movement. It was killing Yunho. San leaned back into a sitting position again and began riding the other’s thighs again. This time, he set a much more brutal pace, wanting to get himself worked up before he moved on to the next phase in his plan for their night. As San teased himself with his harsh pace, he finally found it in him to let Yunho find some peace. He began pumping his hand on Yunho’s shaft, twisting and squeezing his fist tighter together as he neared the head of the cock. He tried his best to match the pace of his hand with the pace of his hips, wanting Yunho to feel as much pleasure as he was. Wanting to bring him towards the edge – but only just.

It didn’t take long before San could feel his boyfriend’s cock twitching in his hand, notifying him that the older was nearing his end. As the older threw his head back into the sheets, pleasure visibly overtaking his form, San stopped. He drew his hand away from the others cock and stopped the movements of his hips. Yunho’s hand buckled up, desperately searching for the friction that was enveloping his weeping cock only moments ago.

“Fuck San,” Yunho moan, as he willed himself to lie back down against the sheets, and try to control himself, his hands clenching and unclenching above his head.”

“Be still, baby,” San whispered, as he crawled down from Yunho’s thighs.

Sitting down beside Yunho this time, San leaned in over his thighs, and took the other’s hard cock into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the sensitive head of the other’s cock, a chuckle escaping him as Yunho all but whined at the contact. San closed his lips around the mushroom-like head, applying a bit more pressure behind it. Yunho grabbed onto his own hair as much as the tie would allow him to, as San kept sucking on his head, never moving down further on the shaft. He wanted to tease Yunho. He knew that his boyfriend had an incredibly sensitive head, but he also knew that the underside of his shaft was where to apply most pressure if he wanted him to come fast. Which he currently didn’t.   
“Fuck San,” Yunho moaned, as he felt that all too familiar warm feeling building up inside his lower stomach. What he wouldn’t give to be able to come down the younger’s warm throat. Once San felt the other’s cock twitching violently inside his mouth, he pulled back one more time. Pearly white pre-cum made its way out of the slit, which San lapped up with gentle kitten licks. He looked up at Yunho with a smile that could only be described as a happy cat after a bowl of milk. Wooyoung would always tease him about it, but San loved the taste of cum. The salty and bitter taste of cum, especially Yunho’s cum, was one of San’s absolute favorite things.

“Did that feel good, baby? Did you wanna come?”

“Fuck San, I’m-“ Yunho couldn’t even string together an entire sentence, as the frustration of a second orgasm being taken away from him was filling up his being.   
“Poor Yunho-yah,” San said, in a baby-like voice, clearly mocking his boyfriend’s misery, just like the other usually would do to him, “Does baby wanna come? Huh? Does my dumb little puppy wanna feel good? What do we say then, huh puppy?”

“Please, San- J-just, please!”

  
San’s only respond was a chuckle. He grabbed onto Yunho’s cock once again, letting jerking the older off once again, alternating between a fast and tight pace, and then a slow and sloppier pace. Yunho’s cock was drenched in pre-cum, San’s saliva and lube residue. The friction was amazing. For the third time of the night, Yunho could once again feel his core tightening up as an orgasm was once again building up inside his body. Yunho was praying to whatever would listen to him that this time, this time San would let him have his orgasm. However, much to his disappointment, San would once again let go of his cock. Yunho let out a frustrated whine, almost shout like. Deep down he knew he probably deserved it, as this was what he usually did to San during their sessions. He had to admit, even though it was unbelievably frustrating, it was also quite amazing.

“Do you wanna come, puppy? Wanna come for me? What do we say, baby?”  
“Please sir, please l-let me come?”  
“Good puppy,” San said, as he pressed a kiss to Yunho’s weeping head, “how do you wanna come? You’ve been such a good little dumb puppy for me, haven’t you?”   
“I-inside you, please San-SIR please, inside!”

San chuckled as he pulled himself up from his position beside Yunho. Now sitting back on his thighs, San pulled off his white shirt, and grabbed the lube, pouring a good amount onto the fabric, effectively soaking it completely. He placed the soaked-through fabric over the head of the other’s cock and rubbed it back and forth in figure eight-like motions. Yunho let out a desperate scream, as pleasure was taking over his entire being. The feeling of the wet fabric rubbing so brutally against the head of his cock was almost too much for him. He knew he only had to say one word, and San would stop. They had already established their safeword system long ago when they began delving into the wonders over overstimulation, sensory play and other slightly kinkier things they would get up to in the private of their own bedroom. But Yunho didn’t want to stop. Even though it was overwhelming to the point where it was hurting, it also felt absolutely amazing and thrilling.

  
San kept up the pace for a good minute or two. He enjoyed watching Yunho squirm with pleasure. The older of the two couldn’t stay still as pleasure bloomed up and throughout his entire body. Just as he was about to come, San once again stopped all movement and pulled the fabric away from Yunho, resulting in the older once again shouting in frustration, his entire body tensing up, his hips buckling up into nothingness in a desperate attempt to get some form of pleasure. That last little bit of friction he would need to finally reach his orgasm. As Yunho came down from his yet-again ruined orgasm, his body going lax against the sheets, San finally took pity on his boyfriend, and straddled his lap. He used his right hand to guide Yunho’s weeping hard cock inside his already prepared body, and his left hand to keep himself steady, holding on to Yunho’s thigh. San didn’t exactly waste any time before he sunk down on the other’s cock. His pace was fast from the beginning, not really sparing the other anymore. He needed to get as much pleasure from riding Yunho’s cock as possible before his boyfriend came. Once Yunho came, there would be close to nothing left for San to take. At least not from his cock.

“Please, San, Sa-SIR, I’m so close, please, please!”  
“Come for me baby, come for me,” San moaned, as he grinded down harder on the other’s cock, tightening his hole around the others length, “you’ve been such a good puppy. Come for me.”  
  


The permission had barely left San’s lips before Yunho came inside of him, his warm cum painting San’s insides white. As Yunho rode out his orgasm, his body was practically shaking. It felt so good, painfully good. Even as San felt the other go lax against the sheets once more, he kept riding the other. He wanted to see just how far he could take it. Yunho bit down on his bottom lip as pleasure kept flooding through his body like a tsunami. It was almost too much. His entire body began twitching, almost like it was shaking. His nervous system was on fire, his body tight like a string. He let out a scream, one that he knew Wooyoung would tease him for later, and Hongjoong scold him for as well, but right now, he didn’t care. San’s tight and wet inside’s felt amazing. He could feel his own come inside his boyfriend, as the younger kept riding him. He could feel his seed seep out of the other, only to be fucked back inside.

It didn’t take long before it was entirely too much. Yunho grabbed the underside of San’s thighs and practically threw the younger off of him. San let out a squeaky noise before his body hit their bed. It was all Yunho could do to stop the constant onslaught of pleasure that had been bombarding his body.

  
“Fuck San,” Yunho breathed out, his voice entirely too strained, “That was… wow that was something”

“I know right,” the other answered, cocky little bastard, Yunho thought.   
“Would you mind untying me?”

“Mmm…” San placed his hand on his chin as if he was deep in thought, “Well, I could untie you, but then you might do something you shouldn’t. And I’m not done yet.”  
“Huh?”

San didn’t say anymore, before he lifted himself up, and sat down just over Yunho’s chest, his thighs on either side of the other’s torso. His ass only centimeters away from Yunho’s face. Before Yunho could ask any questions, San reached back behind himself, and plunged three fingers inside his own hole, a breathy moan escaping his lips. Yunho could see everything from this angle. How the others slim fingers disappeared inside himself, how, every time his fingers made their way back out again, Yunho’s cum would be accompanying it. San looked absolutely sinful like this. As much as Yunho loved to see San’s facial expressions when he was feeling pleasured, this was definitely not bad either.

“I’m so close Yunho,” San whined, his usual high-pitched whiny voice shining back through again, like Yunho was used to, “please help me!”

“Lean back a little baby, just like that.”

Before San could question Yunho’s intensions, he felt the other’s wet and hot tongue prod against his entrance. The combination of his own fingers jabbing against his prostate, mixed with Yunho’s hot tongue circling his rim soon became all too much for San, as his orgasm washed over his body. He came all over Yunho’s stomach, making a mess out of the other. The string of whiny and breathy moans that left the younger’s mouth was like sweet, sweet music to Yunho’s ears. Nothing could beat that.

“Can you please untie me now?” Yunho said, as he could see San had somewhat come down from his high

“Huh? What?” San turned around and looked at him, completely confused, “oh, right... yeah sure, hold on.”

He lifted himself back up, his legs shaky and unsteady. Reaching out, he untied Yunho and said down on the bed beside him. The tie in his hand now dirty with god knows how many different types of fluids.

“Seonghwa’s so gonna kill me,” San muttered as he felt himself, he pulled back down.

“He’ll have to go through me first,” Yunho said, as he placed a kiss on San’s cheek, his arms enveloping the younger in a warm and tight hug, “besides, with all the freaky stuff him and Hongjoong get up to, he should give us too much of a hard time.”

San chucked at that. They all did get up to some freaky stuff every now and then. It would be fine. Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it 🥺
> 
> Kudos and comments are as always very much appreciated, as they really do help with the motivation. 👉🏻👈🏻
> 
> And on that note, if you want the come and follow me on Twitter, and scream about Ateez and various ships with me. My DM's are always open, and so is my cc. I love talking with you guys 🥰
> 
> Twitter: @xxpetitesanxx


End file.
